


Beauty and the Wasps

by magicalthingy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, IwaOi Day, M/M, bee lover! iwaizumi, wasp hater! iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalthingy/pseuds/magicalthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi, the bee lover and wasp hater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Wasps

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of @sydney-yooo's (on tumblr) au list! Here’s the point: - Okay so there’s always those things that say that Oikawa would always talk about aliens and what not and Iwaizumi is the same way but with BEES. HE LOVES THE BEES AND WANTS TO PROTECT THE BEES. HE WOULD SACRIFICE HIMSELF FOR THE BEES. Oikawa says he hates them and Iwaizumi went on this huge thing saying “No the bees are nice and doing bee things it’s the wasps you shouldn’t like okay LOVE THE BEES”

"IWA-CHAAAN! GET THOSE FILTHY THINGS AWAY FROM ME!" Oikawa was in a corner of Iwaizumi's backyard where a singular bee was buzzing around his phone.

"Ok first of all, it's _one bee_ , and second of all, don't talk to the bee that way, it has feelings too y'know!" Iwaizumi retorted, making a face of motherly love towards the bee floating around his boyfriend.

Oikawa made a face of betrayal and ran away from the bee chasing him, "Well then where's his feeling of mercy?!" he yelled, "I didn't even do anything and look at what he's doing! He's chasing me! The aliens would be nicer to me!"

Iwaizumi scoffed and replied, "I don't think the bee is chasing you, I'm pretty sure he's just heading to the flowers," Iwaizumi face palmed.

"You do realize it won't even sting you right?" he sighed, making his way over to his terrified boyfriend.

"What makes you think that?! What if he's planning a sneak attack? He's probably calling over reinforcements right now!"

"I don’t think bees can do that," Iwaizumi said tiredly and dragged his boyfriend away from the flowers.

"You're seriously an idiot."

"You’re the idiot," Oikawa mumble, "You do realize they could have atta- IWAI-CHAN BEHIND YOU!" Oikawa screeched, popping Iwaizumi's ears.

"What now, shittyka- oh shit," Iwaizumi looked behind him to see a giant insects with black and yellow stripes, quickly realizing that was definitely _not_ a bee.

"That's a wasp right?!?" Oikawa whispered, too shocked to move.

"Y-yeah, and we should probably run. Right now. Into the house." Iwaizumi looked over to Oikawa, "Oikawa did you even hear what I said, get your ass moving!" Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa into the security of the house and away from the wasp, giving a loud sigh of relief.

"Wasps are demons, never trust them," Iwaizumi huffed, "at least you know the difference between bees and wasps," he smiled lightly.

"How could I not after that forty five minute lecture you gave me a few years back?" Oikawa laughed.

"By the way, why do you hate wasps so much?" Oikawa asked innocently.

"Do you really wanna know?" Iwaizumi questioned, getting an enthusiastic nod in reply, "fine."

"Remember when I was five and loved catching beetles?" Oikawa nodded, "That was the first time I saw a wasp so I thought it was a bee. And yes I did love bees back then," Oikawa giggled, "So tiny me thought it was a bee and walked up to it, grinning like an idiot. So obviously, the wasp strung me, where you don’t need to know," Iwaizumi shuddered at the thought, "and that's what led to my wasp hatred, satisfied?"

Oikawa grinned, "Vey much so!"

Oikawa's new revenge plan: take Iwaizumi's phone and make it's background a picture of a wasp.


End file.
